Say It To My Face
by screamqueenie
Summary: Alex Riley one-shot request.


For such a small word, fate is such an enormous fixation in a person's existence. It's an unknown phenomenon that happens for a reason. It is a consequence that can make a situation stronger or it can break a person down.

The sun was peeking through the clouds, casting rays of light sporadically on the highway where the tiny red Geo Metro puttered along. Inside the vehicle sat a young couple. The petite lady, who sat in the passenger seat, extended her hand in the direction of the man driving the car. She was about to place her hand on his masculine hand, but he had quickly moved it towards the radio and began messing with the knobs.

A moment later, the sun disappeared to let little droplets of water take the place of light. The tinkering of the car finally ceased while the car rolled to a stop.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Kevin Kiley, also know as Alex Riley. "We're a few miles from the stadium and this piece of junk decides to quit."

Cristina glanced over at her boyfriend, "What's wrong with it?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a mechanic." Alex barked harshly in reply.

"I was just asking. Jeez." Cristina had rummaged around in her purse find her cell phone. She slid it open to see that there were no bars on the screen indicating that there was no cell service out in the middle of nowhere. "We can't even call anybody."

Kevin let out a loud moan, "Imagine that! I'm suppose to have a big match against Heath Slater and I'm not going to make it." His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands. "You know we wouldn't have had this problem if we would have taken my car."

Cristina gasped loudly. She knew where this conversation was heading. "You don't go blaming me for this! It's also because of you why we're stuck out here to begin with. You thought you just had to embark on this wrestling charade. It made your already macho ego become blown way out of proportion and look what happens. You go out to have a goodtime with your buddies at bars; you get so drunk. Then you go and drive while intoxicated. And that's why we can't take your car because you can't drive with all those DUIs!"

Kevin was gritting his teeth, "You think that I drank because I was having a good time? Did you ever think that I drank so I wouldn't have to be in the right state of mind to deal with you and your condescending remarks?"

Cristina's eyes became enlarged, "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Ever since I started wrestling training, all I hear from you is that I am no good at it. That I'm wasting my time, I will never be a WWE Superstar. One person who I expected to be backing me up on my dream is the one trying to tear it all apart!" Kevin roared.

Tears were brimming Cristina's eyes as she thrust the passenger's side door open. The rain was now coming in a downpour making it hard to make out anything on the highway.

"Cris! What are you doing?" Kevin yelled after her from the open window.

Cristina never slowed down. She picked up the pace and continued towards the city. A jeep had slowly driven past and sprayed water on her already drenched body. After awhile there was a slamming sound from behind her. Thinking that the jeep had stopped to check on her, she turned around.

It was Kevin, "Get in the car, you're going to get sick."

"Why," Cristina sniffed. "So you can just blame me for weather too? No." She was about to turn back around but stopped, "You want to know why I said those things about your wrestling dreams? I was trying to act like one of those coaches where they would say intimidating things to get their athletes moving. I may have sounded mean but all I was trying to do was encourage you to keep achieving your dream." Cristina had to pause to clear the lump out of her throat, " I never meant to sound rude. I know how much wrestling means to you and I would never, ever stop someone I love from going after something they want."

Kevin didn't say a word as he outstretched his arms to take hold of Cristina's trembling body. He pulled her close to his chest, "I had no idea. I'm sorry I blamed you for anything. I love you too."

In the far off distance a rainbow had streaked the sky while the rain came to an end. Cristina gave a laugh and tilted her head to look Kevin in the eyes, "Say it to my face."


End file.
